FOOL
by YeolClan
Summary: cerita-cerita bodoh Kaihun-Chansoo-Chanhun-KrisSoo. ff ini akan berjudul sama dengan setiap chapter memiliki cerita berbeda. kalau ada masukan silakan beri komentarnya. thanks #Chanyeol, Jongin, Kris, Kyungsoo , Sehun


FOOL~~~1

ff ini nantinya akan berlanjut dengan judul yang sama dengan couple tetap yaitu Kaihun, Chanhun/Chansoo atau Krissoo. Dan untuk Fool yg ke 1 ini untuk Kaihun.

Fool~Juniel feat Yonghwa

**Kaihun**

* * *

Oh ayolah Kim Jongin bahkan ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menggagalkan proyek yang Chanyeol serahkan padamu. Hanya dua proyek saja dan kenapa kau bisa ceroboh membuat semua klienmu mengamuk dalam sehari.

"arghhh... awas saja kalau Chanyeol membunuhku... kau juga harus mati Oh Sehun..." diambilnya kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya itu. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan ruangannya. Begitu keluar ia menyadari semua mata seolah ingin menerkamnya.

"apa kalian lihat-lihat?" tanyanya, menghentikan sejenak langkah terburu-burunya. "kalau kalian ingin melaporkanku pada bos ya tinggal laporkan... tak usah mengintimidasiku seperti itu..."

Dan sukses, kini semua mata itu menunduk. Tapi, tidak setelah Jongin benar-benar pergi.

"ini benar-benar kekacauan pertamanya... dan kenapa langsung Grup Wu yang ia buat kecewa... Oh Tuhan... apa setelah ini yang akan terjadi..." celoteh seorang pegawai.

"apa kita harus mengganggu bulan madu bos dengan berita ini?" timpal temannya.

"tentu saja itu tidak mungkin..."

"semua ini hanya karena tuan Jongin yang terhormat itu tak pernah menganggap kemampuan Sehun..."

"ya... coba saja kalau ia tidak memecat Sehun... pasti proyek besar itu sudah kita tangani sekarang..."

"aku tak yakin Sehun bisa memaafkan kelakuan bos kita itu..."

Semua pegawai memang masih mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, kejadian terheboh di kantornya semenjak perusahaan ditinggalkan sang bos utama, Chanyeol yang sedang bulan madu lima hari yang lalu.

* * *

"aku tidak setuju!" Jongin membuat suasana di ruangan rapat itu hening.

Oh Sehun satu-satunya kreatif di kantor itu, yang juga merupakan bawahan Jongin secara langsung karena Jongin merupakan satu-satunya kepala bagian di perusahaan arsitektur dan design itu. Ia baru saja menunjukan marketnya untuk dua proyek yang dipesan oleh Grup Wu. Menurut semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, market Sehun seperti biasanya, masuk akal. Tidak salah jika ia merupakan anak emas Chanyeol di perusahaan. Tapi, ada apa dengan Tuan Jongin mereka hari ini? Bukahkah biasanya dia akan mengaanggukan kepalanya, setiap Sehun mempresentasikan idenya, semua orang akan mengangguk, dan Chanyeol akan bertanya 'Jongin bagaimana?' lalu Jongin akan menjawab 'idenya oke...'. tapi sekarang?

"nona Oh Sehun... mungkin Chanyeol boleh saja menyukai idemu jika ia ada sekarang... tapi tidak denganku..." Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. "idemu terlalu biasa... ini Grup Wu... perusahaan besar..."

"menurut saya..." salah seorang pegawai berusaha menyela.

"sejujurnya... dari dulu... menurutku ide-idemu itu tidak ada yang menarik..." Jongin tidak memberi kesempatan siapapun menyela. Semua tentu saja melongo mendengar penuturan Jongin, Sehun sendiri masih berdiri tidak percaya. "aku hanya menghormati Chanyeol selama ini... jadi kupikir sekarang dia tidak ada... jadi aku berani mengatakkannya..."

"apa yang anda katakan?" Sehun sedikit terbata. Semua orang kini mengarahkan pandangan bergantian, pada Sehun lalu Jongin.

"iya... kenyataannya idemu terlalu egois... walaupun kau kreatif satu-satunya... semua orang disini termasuk aku berhak berpendapat dan berhak mengeluarkan ide kami... kau hanya salah satu indera perusahaan... tapi syaraf-syarafnya pegawai yang lain... kau bisa cacat jika kami tak ada bukan begitu..."

"hahhh... apa anda sedang memojokkan saya?" Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"aku tidak memojokkanmu... hanya menyadarkanmu... dan kalau kau merasa tidak bisa menyadarinya... ku sarankan lebih baik kau membuat perusahaan sendiri..."

"apa?"

Ya, semua orang juga kaget mendengar Jongin berbicara demikian.

"apa benar kau tidak sadar?"

"anda memecatku?"

"bisa jadi..." jawab Jongin santai.

Sehun hanya bisa menahan tangis dan malunya sekarang, ia melihat satu per satu wajah di ruangan itu. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang berani bicara karena melihat Jongin sedari tadi bicara begitu sarkas.

"baiklah..." Sehun segera mematikan laptopnya. "terimakasih untuk kerja samanya selama ini, aku minta maaf jika aku banyak membuat kesalahan... selamat siang..." Sehun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan muka merah, semua orang hanya menatapnya nanar. Sementara Jongin hanya menyeringai.

Itulah kejadian kemarin.

* * *

Para pegawai lain tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Jongin dua hari yang lalu itu. Selama ini mereka tak pernah merasa seperti yang ia katakan. Sehun tak pernah tak menganggap mereka ada. Sehun bahkan sebelum ada rapat proyek selalu berunding dulu dengan pegawai lain, setelah itu ia akan memperbaiki detail yang kurang atau menambahkan detail dari hasil mereka berunding. Baru setelah itu Sehun akan menampilkannya pada presentasi rapat. Sehun memang baru bergabung dengan perusahaan kecil mereka ini, sekitar lima bulan. Sehun sangat ramah pada semua orang. Tapi semua orang juga tahu kalau Jongin kurang menyukai Sehun. Tapi tidak secara terang-terangan seperti kemarin. Paling Jongin hanya akan menyindir Sehun ini-itu di depan pegawai lain itu pun tidak membawa-bawa masalah pekerjaan. Hanya seputar 'kurasa anda terlambat masuk karena terlalu lama berdandan nona Oh Sehun...'. ya, seperti itulah biasanya. Jongin yang mereka ketahui adalah seorang yang kekanakan, dan sering kena marah Chanyeol.

Sehun diketahui juga sebagai teman dekat Kyungsoo, istri bos mereka sekarang. Tapi itu juga tidak bisa disebut sebagai alasan. Karena Sehun masuk kesana dengan prestasinya.

Kemarin mereka dipaksa Jongin mengeluarkan ide untuk dua proyek Grup Wu itu tapi harus berbeda dengan yang Sehun keluarkan sebelumnya. Mereka jelas saja bingung, masalahnya ide yang Sehun presentasikan itu merupakan hasil penyempurnaan dari ide mereka semua. Alhasil tadi pagi Jongin membuat Grup Wu marah besar dan berencana membatalkan kerja sama karena idenya ditolak mentah-mentah. Dan Jongin kacau semenjak datang hingga meninggalkan kantor tadi. Entahlah ia akan kemana. Pegawai hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika bos mereka tahu, walaupun Jongin itu sahabat bos mereka tapi Chanyeol tak pernah segan memarahinya.

* * *

Jongin memarkir mobilnya di sebuah blok apartemen. Ia tidak turun melainkan memandangi kertas kecil ditangannya yang ia tumpu pada stir mobilnya.

"mana mungkin aku menjilat ludahku sendiri..." gumamnya. "tapi... kalau tidak ditemui mana bisa aku dapat file presentasinya..." lanjutnya. "aku kan tidak berniat memecatnya kemarin... dia saja yang terlalu percaya diri jika aku memecatnya..." ia menggusak kepalanya. "arghhh... bagaimana ini..."

Jongin stress! Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap seseorang keluar dari dalam apartemen itu. Memakai dress bunga-bunga berwarna ungu, cardigan putih, dan jangan lupakan sepatu ketsnya.

Itu Oh Sehun.

Berbeda sekali dengan dandanan ia saat ke kantor. Begitulah pikir Jongin. Ya tentu saja. Saat pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga. Jongin memang bodoh, itu jelas.

"mau kemana dia?" ia seolah bertanya. Diam-diam ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menjaga jarak mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan menuju halte.

Jongin seperti penguntit sekarang. Sehun naik bis, ia pun naik belakangan dan duduk mencari tempat duduk terjauh. Tepat saat ia ikut Sehun turun, ponselnya berdering. Chanyeol. Matilah dia sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menguntit Sehun lagi, karena Sehun juga sudah lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Jongin apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Itulah teriakan yang ia dengar ketika pertama kali menjawab teleponnya.

* * *

"nona Sehun..." sebuah sapaan menyambut Sehun begitu Sehun tiba di sebuah tempat, depan pertokoan.

"ada apa Baek... apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"ini tentang proyek Grup Wu..."

"apa yang terjadi?"

"mereka menolak ide Pak Kim... mereka marah dengan idenya... jadi mereka berniat membatalkan kerjasamanya..."

"apa?"

"aku mohon bantulah kami... kami ingin menelepon bos tapi kami takut mengganggunya..."

"kita kesana sekarang ayo..." Sehun segera menyeret Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

* * *

"begini Pak... kemarin ada sedikit salah paham... jadi file untuk proyek bapak tidak bisa saya berikan... tapi sekarang bapak bisa melihatnya... ini... saya akan mencoba menjelaskannya..." Sehun menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk.

"baiklah... aku akan mencoba menerimanya..."

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari si jangkung di hadapannya itu dengan segera Sehun mempresentasikan apa yang ada dalam isi flashdisk tersebut.

Tepuk tangan dari si jangkung menjadi sambutan di akhir presentasi Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan... ide ini bagus... tapi kenapa tadi pagi bos kalian malah memberiku ide gila dan kacangan..."

"itu..." Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya saling pandang.

"sudahlah... aku setuju dengan kerjasama kita... aku percaya jika idenya seperti ini... tapi tolong jangan sampai tuan Kim yang menanganinya..."

"terimakasih..." Sehun dan Baekhyun membungkuk memberi hormat.

* * *

Saat datang tadi mereka hampir saja diusir, apalagi melihat penampilan Sehun yang seperti datang ke mall. Mereka juga kaget ternyata Tuan Wu itu sudah melaporkan kejadian tadi pagi pada Chanyeol, dan mungkin sekarang Chanyeol akan sedikit tenang setelah Sehun menjernihkan suasana kembali.

"nona Oh..."

"Baek... kau kembalilalh ke kantor... katakan pada mereka secara diam-diam... dan kalian tangani proyek ini tanpa tuan Kim ketahui... jika ada sesuatu kalian beritahu aku..."

"tapi..."

"kau dengar sendiri kan tadi tuan Wu akan bilang pada tuan Park agar tuan Kim tidak diberitahu dulu..."

"apa nona akan kembali setelah tuan Park pulang nanti?"

"aku tidak tahu..." Sehun tersenyum miris.

"tuan Kim memang kekanakan... dulu saja pernah ada yang dipecat olehnya saat tuan Park tidak ada..."

"apa?"

"tuan Kim marah karena kedua orang itu dia ketahui memiliki hubungan... menurutnya tidak baik memiliki hubungan dalam satu kantor... dia memecatnya karena si wanita ketahuan hamil... tuan Park marah besar dengan itu... kenyataannya pasangan itu sudah menikah dan hanya tuan Park yang tahu... tapi tetap saja memecat orang seenaknya itu tidak wajar..."

"hah... orang itu..."

"nona bekerja satu ruangan dengannya kan? Pasti menyiksa sekali..."

"tentu saja... setiap hari dia akan menyindirku habis-habisan memberiku tatapan mematikan terus... dia atasanku... apanya yang harus dia irikan dariku..." Sehun kesal jadinya.

"nona aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada semua... aku akan kembali ke kantor sekarang..."

"baiklah... aku juga ingin jalan-jalan sebentar... jangan segan menghubungiku jika ada sesuatu..."

* * *

Sehun mengecek ponselnya dan semuanya panggilan dari pasangan yang sedang bulan madu itu.

"hallo..." Sehun menelepon Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Hunnie... apa benar yang dikatakan tuan Wu?" Chanyeol yang menjawabnya.

"iya benar... tapi masalahnya sudah selesai sekarang..."

"syukurlah... aku pastikan akan membunuh bocah itu saat pulang..."

"apa iya kau akan membunuhnya?"

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"dia menolak ideku, memecatku, lalu idenya membuat tuan Wu marah... Baekhyun memberitahuku jadi aku memohon padanya agar diberi kesempatan kedua..."

"tuan Wu bilang idenya sempurna..."

"tapi tidak untuk Jongin..."

"apa ini jadi proyek rahasia sekarang?"

"aku rasa orang itu butuh pelajaran... biarkan saja yang lain mengerjakan proyek ini..."

"kau tidak kembali ke kantor?"

"aku sudah dipecat pak Park..."

"hey... dia tidak berhak memecatmu!"

"selesaikan bulan madu kalian lalu kau urus Jongin... aku akan menikmati masa pemecatanku sekarang!" Sehun menutup panggilannya kesal.

* * *

Ruangan itu tampak panas, Chanyeol sedang berhadapan dengan Jongin. Ada juga Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa tempat tamu.

"ada apa kau sampai memecat Sehun?"

"dia menyebalkan..." Jongin membuang muka.

"kekanakan..."

"dia terlalu egois... aku tidak suka orang bekerja seperti itu..."

"apa buktinya?"

"dia selalu bekerja atas idenya sendiri..."

"apa kau sudah menanyakan pada yang lain?"

"..." Jongin tidak bisa menjawab.

"kau tau Grup Wu bisa jadi loncatan terbesar perusahaan kita..."

"maafkan aku..."

"kau tahu proyek itu sudah goal dihari kau menghancurkannya..."

"apa?"

"asal kau tahu... Sehun memohon pada Grup Wu di hari setelah kau menghancurkan proyek kerjasama ini... dan Tuan Wu senang dengan idenya... dia memintaku dan pegawai lain merahasiakan proyek ini darimu agar kau tak ikut campur dia mengira kau sedang banyak pikiran..."

"apa?"

"berterimakasihlah pada Sehun bawa dia kembali kemari..."

"apa-apaan ini?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo beranjak ke sisi Chanyeol, suaminya.

"kau memecat sahabatku seenaknya... kau tidak tahukan bagaimana ia sakit hati atas kelakuanmu... bawa dia kemari lagi atau kau tak akan kuizinkan bersahabat lagi dengan suamiku Kim Jongin..."

Jongin mendengus kesal. Pasangan ini seolah ingin membunuhnya.

* * *

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi, sekarang ia sudah berpiyama dan mencari siaran televisi yang menarik. Tapi, suara bel mengganggunya.

"Ya Tuhan..." Sehun kaget begitu membuka pintu.

"datangalah kembali besok ke kantor..." setelah mengatakan itu, orang itu kembali berbalik pergi. Tapi Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa seperti itu caramu meminta maaf?" Sehun tersenyum meremehkan. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. "kalau caramu seperti itu... aku tidak yakin di dunia ini ada orang yang menerima permintaan maafmu..." Sehun lalu menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

* * *

Siang ini Kyungsoo mengantarkan makan siang untuk suaminya. Tapi, sebelumnya ia mampir dulu ke ruangan Jongin dan Sehun juga. Tapi, tentu saja meja Sehun kosong sekarang.

"heh... kau meminta maaf padanya seperti apa? Kenapa dia belum masuk kerja juga, huh?"

"temanmu itu sungguh lebih kekanakan... aku sudah menyuruhnya kembali kemari tapi lihat... mana?" Jongin malah marah.

"kau tulus tidak meminta maafnya? Aku rasa masih banyak kesempatan! Dia sedang jalan-jlan hari ini..." Kyungsoo menyebutkan dimana Sehun berada sekarang sebelum pergi ke ruangan suaminya.

* * *

"naiklah!"

Sehun menahan kaget setengah mati ketika sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya.

"sekarang apa lagi?"

Bukannya menjawab orang itu malah turun lalu merampas kantong belanjaan Sehun dan menyuruhnya naik. Jadi, mau tidak mau Sehun terpaksa naik.

"pasang sabuk pengamannya..." Jongin kesal, ia lalu terpaksa memakaikan sabuk pengaman Sehun. Sehun sendiri kaget bukan main dengan perlakuan Jongin.

"kau mau membawa aku kemana?" tanyanya begitu mobil bergerak.

"kau mau kemana akan aku antar... asal kau kembali lagi bekerja..."

"atas dasar apa aku harus kembali kesana jika disana ada yang tidak menginginkan aku!"

"jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan, huh?"

"heuh... lucu sekali! Apa kau tidak tahu apa itu minta maaf?"

Jongin mengerem mendadak.

"ya..." jerit Sehun.

"baiklah... aku minta maaf!" teriaknya.

"seperti itukah caramu meminta maaf?"

"lalu seperti apa?"

"kalau minta maafmu saja mahal... maafku aku jual lebih mahal..." jawab Sehun tegas.

"kau..."

"ya... kenapa? Cepat jalan! Kau harus mengantarku sampai rumah!"

* * *

"setiap orang di dunia ini juga tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau meminta maaf seperti itu!" Chanyeol melempar lap makannya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat Jongin yang terus dipojokkan sejak tadi.

"minta maaflah dengan tulus!" Kyungsoo memberi saran. "bawakan bunga atau sesuatu yang dia suka!"

"aku ingin minta maaf bukan menyatakan cinta Kyungsoo..."

"hahaha... memangnya bunga hanya untuk menyatakan cinta saja..."

"dan yang terpenting... senyum... mana bisa kau meminta maaf dengan wajah tidak tulus... atau berteriak..."

"aku hanya tidak mau menjilat ludahku sendiri..."

"itu ludahmu untuk apa jijik..."

"ya..."

"ini minta maaf bukan sesuatu yang menjijikan Jongin..."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang menasehati sahabatnya itu.

"bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan Oh Sehun itu..." gumam Jongin.

"hey... aku mendengarnya... apa kau mau kalau aku bertanya pada suamiku bagaimana bisa dia punya teman sepertimu, huh?"

"iya... maaf..."

"sayang... aku rasa kau sudah pantas menjadi seorang ibu! Tapi Jongin tidak pantas menjadi paman..." seloroh Chanyeol membuat kedua orang itu mendelik.

* * *

"maafkan aku... kembalilah bekerja... aku akan berbuat lebih baik padamu... hehe" Jongin sedang berada di lobi apartemen Sehun dan berlatih dengan seikat bunga di tangannya. Jangan lupakan, bunga mawar putih. "apa aku terlihat begitu minta dikasihani?" entah ia bertanya pada siapa, ia pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kini ia sudah berada di depan kamar no 214 itu, kamar yang pernah ia datangi sebelumnya.

"kau..." Sehun kaget begitu membuka pintu, Jongin sudah ada dihadapannya sambil menyerahkan seikat bunga.

"boleh aku masuk?"

"..." Sehun hanya membukakan pintu tanda mempersilakan.

Tanpa disuruh, Jongin sudah duduk di sofa dan Sehun sendiri ke dapur membuatkan kopi, menaruh bunganya di meja makan.

"minumlah..." jujur saja Sehun sedikit canggung. Ini sudah malam, dan untuk apa orang ini datang lagi bukankah tadi siang sudah.

"menurut Kyungsoo permintaan maaf yang tulus harus dengan bunga... jadi aku membawakannya... aku sengaja langsung kemari agar tidak lupa lagi dan besk kau bisa segera masuk..."

"jadi karena Kyungsoo... aku pikir itu inisiatifmu..." Sehun tidak lagi canggung tapi kesal.

"aku paling sulit meminta maaf..."

"terlihat begitu..."

"aku biasanya hanya akan meminta maaf jika punya salah pada ibuku... aku pikir aku selalu tulus jika minta maaf padanya..."

"lalu kenapa tidak bisa kau lakukan padaku... maaf jika bicaraku tidak seformal saat di kantor... kau tahu... kau melukai perasaan seorang perempuan... kau mempermalukanku di hadapan banyak orang... tapi aku masih berbaik hati menyelamatkan namamu di depan tuan Wu... tidak bisakah kau meminta maaf padaku sama seperti kau meminta maaf pada ibumu..."

"haruskah?"

"tentu saja!"

Jongin terdiam. Otaknya berputar. 'haruskah aku melakukannya? Apa itu bisa ia terima? Tapi... kata Kyungsoo bahkan bunga saja bukan hanya untuk menyatakan cinta... jadi yang biasa aku lakukan pada ibu... apa harus kulakukan padanya sebagai permintaan maaf juga?'

"benar-benar..." Sehun sudah akan beranjak pergi tapi Jongin menahannya, membuatnya berbalik.

Jongin mencium kilat bibir Sehun.

"maafkan aku... aku tahu aku salah... aku tahu aku terkadang bersikap bodoh... tapi percayalah... aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi! Aku berjanji!" Jongin menatap Sehun. Sehun sendiri? Ia masih kaget. Apalagi menyadari posisinya, Jongin masih memegang tangannya meminta maaf.

"a-apa... yang baru saja kau lakukan tadi?"

"itulah yang aku lakukan setiap aku minta maaf pada ibuku... kau bilang aku harus melakukannya... agar kau memaafkanku..."

"tapi kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan lagi Kim Jongin..." desis Sehun, tentu saja Jongin mendengarnya. "kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku..."

"apa?"

Dan sibodoh Jongin kembali meminta maaf dengan cara yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun kembali kaget. Menciumnya kembali.

"maaf!"

"KAUUUUUU!" Sehun berteriak mendorong Jongin keluar dari rumahnya.

"ya... apa-apaan ini..."

"pergi kau! Aku mau tidur!" Sehun melempar sepatu Jongin, tidak membiarkan sang pemilik memakainya dulu, ia langsung menutup pintu.

"padahal aku belum memberi komentar kalau piyama dia seperti anak-anak..." Jongin memakai sepatunya.

Sementara dibalik pintu, Oh Sehun sedang melompat-lompat.

"Ya Tuhan... bagaimana ini?" ia mencoba menenangkan kupu-kupu diperutnya yang terus saja menggelitiknya.


End file.
